The Black Butterfly of Street Tennis
by XxBloodandButterfliesxX
Summary: Yuki Kirishima, shows no interest in tennis and appears bored whenever her friends, or her cousin Tezuka, mention it. So what happens when her hidden identity, the Black Butterfly of Street Tennis, has decided to come out of her retirement and play for the Seigaku team? Rated T for mild language
1. Butterfly's Return

Herro! I'm kinda new to this, so please give me reviews! I also don't have an idea for a solid plot yet, so suggestions are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. All material goes to their respective owners

It all started one fateful day. The Seigaku regulars were practicing as usual, Tezuka giving people laps and Inui threatening people with scary juices made of who-knows-what. That day became Seigaku history.

When a person, a _girl_, of all people came onto the courts, and thrashed all the second-stringers.

xXx

"Ne, Yuki-chan! Do you want to come watch the tennis team's practice with us?" Asked Yuki's best friend, Kazami.

Yuki Kirishima shifted in her seat by the window, "No, you know I don't particularly care for tennis."

"But last week was so EXCITING! When that masked girl came and beat all the non-regulars, she was so cool!" Kazami squealed.

"You go, tell me if anything exciting happens," Yuki replied lazily.

"Okay, if you're sure," Kazami said, leaving the classroom and going down to the tennis courts.

As soon as Yuki affirmed that Kazami was gone, she ran out of the classroom and down to the locker rooms. She changed into a black netted sports tank and a black tennis skirt. Yuki brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. She looked solemnly in the mirror as she tied a mask around her face. Like the rest of her outfit, it was black, with the edges shaped like butterfly wings. If you looked closer, you could see glitter sprinkled throughout the mask.

Yuki grabbed her black tennis racket and walked to the tennis courts.

xXx

Yuki could hear whispers fill the court as she walked through the gates. She nodded to Ryuzaki-sensei, who nodded back.

She stared around at the court, trying to decide who she wanted to have a match with.

"Oi! Creepy Butterfly Girl!" A tall 2nd-year with violet eyes waved his racket at her.

"Tsk, Momo, don't be rude," A 3rd-year with soft olive green eyes reprimanded.

"Gomen, Oishi-senpai," Momo said, scratching his head.

"Yes?" Yuki replied in a cool voice.

"Are you the one that Arai came crying to us about?" Momo asked her.

"If by that you mean, did I defeat all the second-stringers last week, then yes, that was me." Yuki replied.

"Whoa, I thought Arai just made that up. How good do you think you are?" he asked.

Yuki smiled at that, a cold, haughty smirk, "I'd say I'm good enough to defeat all of you."

A freshman wearing a white Fila cap came up to them, "Hn? Someone here thinks she's better than us?"

A certain tensai opened his eyes and walked over, "Oh really?"

Sumire Ryuzaki sighed and walked over to intervene the situation, "REGULARS GATHER AROUND!" she shouted.

The remaining regulars, Tezuka, Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, and Inui came over.

"Regulars, it's time I introduced this person, she is joining our regulars and we have already cleared for her to compete in tournaments."

Yuki sighed; at least she didn't have to explain everything now.

"How good is she, nya?" Eiji asked.

Sumire smirked, "You should ask her yourself," she said, turning to Yuki.

"Lazy old hag," she muttered, "I'm the Black Butterfly of Street Tennis."

Fuji's eyes snapped open; Inui's glasses flashed as his pencil froze against his notebook, the rest of the regulars stared, all except Ryoma.

"Black Butterfly?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

Inui answered, "She's a legendary street tennis player, I heard she beat all the major street tennis names when she was only nine. She disappeared after a year and a half of her street tennis reign and nobody knows what happened to her. Now we do."

"Damn right I did," I muttered.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell them you're real name?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Yadda, then they will start bothering me in school and all my friends will start going into crazy-fangirl mode." Yuki replied, turning her head.

"Wait, she goes to Seigaku?!" Momo shouted.

"No, I suppose I teleported here from Rikkaidai to go to this club," She said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's a logical question!" Momo argued.

"Urusai! Idiot Peach," Kaidoh said.

"You wanna go, Mamushi?!" Momo shouted.

Yuki walked in between the two and pushed them apart, "Shut up, both of you."

Momo and Kaidoh were both stunned by the amount of power this freshman had, at least, they assumed she was a freshman; she was about as tall as Ryoma.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "She is going to play in the ranking matches."

Yuki assumed she was dismissed and walked over to stretch. She rested her racket on the bench. She went down into her right splits, then, she moved into her left and middle split. The regulars watched her with interest, Inui was writing down data in his notebook.

She had practiced against the wall all afternoon, not really wanting to show the regulars her special moves before the ranking tournament.

xXx

After Yuki had showered and changed back into her uniform, she skipped out to the gate and waited patiently. After a while, Tezuka came out from the locker rooms and came towards her.

"Ne, Mitsu-nii, why are your tennis practices so long?" she asked.

Tezuka sighed; his cousin had never shown anything but boredom when it came to tennis. She had run off to do other things during all his junior tournaments and lessons.

"Well, Yuki-chan, Yudan Sezu Ni Ikou," he said stoically.

"You always say that," Yuki pouted. She wondered if she would ever tell her cousin her deepest secret.


	2. Butterfly's First Match

Hey guys! I was pretty excited when I saw people had actually _followed_ this story… I thought it wasn't that amazing so thanks! My ideas about a plot or a pairing are still swirling around my mind… so yeah… Just a small warning, I'll let you know when I actually have a solid concept for this fanfic. [It's probably going to be something about Tezuka respecting her as a player.] . Ja Lovelies!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all material goes to their respective owners

xXx

The next day, Yuki woke bright and early so she could go to tennis practice. She decided to dress in her tennis outfit at home and just change into her uniform after practice. After eating a Western style breakfast, Yuki ran upstairs to change. She put on her familiar netted tank top and a black hoodie with tulle butterfly wings attached to the back. After pulling on her tennis skirt, Yuki quickly peeked out the window to see if anybody was around. She saw Tezuka leave his house and start walking towards Seigaku.

Yuki's conscience pricked as she thought about all the times she had lied to her cousin about her tennis interest. She had always felt inferior to her cousin's tennis skill, not only did Tezuka play tennis, his father had, his uncle had, and Yuki's own brother had. Yuki had just been the outcast, the only girl in the family, the one that never played tennis. She had adopted the name "Black Butterfly" after one particularly nasty rejection from her brother and Tezuka when she asked them to teach her tennis. She had run into the woods behind their house and cried.

After that, Yuki started going into the woods often. She bought her own racket and cleared a spot in the woods for her to practice. She trained day in and day out. Yuki started entering the street tennis world, only to quickly rise to the top. She dropped tennis for a long while. Yuki's interest had rekindled after hearing of Seigaku's amazing tennis team.

Yuki tied her mask, the ribbons fluttering. She reached for the tree right next to her bedroom window and started climbing down. She brushed off her skirt and started walking to Seigaku.

xXx

Yuki walked into the tennis courts with her racket over her shoulder. Fuji was watching her closely. She brought out a roll of grip tape from her pocket and started wrapping it around the handle of her racket. It was strange grip tape, it was black, with ink strokes that made up blood-red butterflies and a sprinkle of silver glitter.

"Ne, Cho-chan," [**Cho means "butterfly"**] Fuji called out. Yuki froze and turned around.

"What's with your grip tape?" he asked.

"I made it myself," Yuki stated solemnly, and turned back around to continue wrapping the tape around her racket.

"Whoa! Sugoi!" Eiji exclaimed, flipping over to check out the grip tape.

"Cho-chan, do you want to play a one-point match?" Fuji asked, smiling.

"Hn, okay," Yuki said. She picked up her racket and walked onto the courts.

Yuki heard whispers from the first and second years filling the courts,

"Ne, Fuji-senpai and the creepy butterfly girl are playing a one-point patch!"

"No way! How is she going to do against a tensai?"

"Can she even play tennis?"

"Nobody even knows."

Yuki listened to all these comments and smirked. _How much strength should I use? 20%? 30%? _

Yuki decided 20% would be the best bet for a simple one-point match.

"Oi, smooth or rough?" Yuki asked.

"You can serve, Cho-chan," Fuji smiled.

"Don't pity me," Yuki grumbled, but took the serve anyway.

She served a simple overhand and ran up to the net. _So she's a serve and volley, huh?_ Fuji thought. He hit a lob to the back of the court. Quick as a flash, Yuki was back at the baseline and smashed the ball into the back left court.

"That's one point, I win," Yuki said coolly and stepped off the court.

Fuji's eyes snapped open, _So she faked a serve and volley and is actually a power player. Wow._

"Oi, by the way, I'm not a power player," Yuki called out.

Fuji was confused, "What are you then?"

Yuki smiled cryptically, "Who knows?"

More whispers filled the court, "Ooh, she talked back to Fuji-senpai!"

"No way! Is she crazy?"

Yuki rolled her eyes; she only used 15% of her true strength. Besides, if Fuji had known she faked the serve and volley, he would have returned the ball differently. _These freshmen are really dumb._

Yuki glanced at her watch; it was nearly time for school to start. She grabbed her racket and walked off the court.

"Oi! I haven't dismissed yet!" Tezuka shouted after her.

Yuki glanced back, "Like I care?" She said questioningly.

She continued walking to the locker rooms and stepped inside.

xXx

"She's really rebellious, eh, Tezuka?" Oishi said quietly.

"Ah," Tezuka agreed.

"She's nothing like your cousin, what was her name again, Kirishima-san?"

"Ah, Butterfly-san is nothing like Yuki," Tezuka said, _Absolutely nothing like her._

xXx

"Kyaa! Yuki-chan! You wouldn't believe what happened at tennis practice this morning!" Kazami squealed.

"What?" Yuki said lazily.

"The mysterious girl played a one-point match against Fuji-senpai and won!" Kazami exclaimed.

"Oh really," Yuki said unsurprised.

"Yes, really! We even saw Fuji's eyes. They were so… blue." Kazami said dreamily.

"Don't fangirl on me, Mi-chan," Yuki said, smiling.

"I don't fangirl! I just, have an abnormal obsession with the tennis team," Kazami admitted.

"That's fangirling, Mi-chan!" Yuki exclaimed.

The two girls convulsed into giggles. Then the teacher came in, "Kirishima-san, Amari-san, what is so funny?"

The girls laughed even harder.

xXx

"Oi, Tezuka, I heard about a new person on the tennis courts," Yuki asked her cousin on the walk home.

"You shouldn't become like her, Yuki," Tezuka said, "Yudan Sezu Ni Ikou."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Why shouldn't I become her, Mitsu-nii?"

Tezuka thought for a moment, "You don't need to carry the burden of tennis, Yuki, it's too dangerous."

Yuki glared at him from behind, _If only you knew, Mitsu-nii. If only you knew._


	3. Butterfly's Past

**Hello everybody! ^.^ **

I really want to have a pairing in this series, but I think it might ruin it… so, opinions? Also, don't forget to review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis; if I did, I'd be pairing up some people ^.^

xXx

A nine-year-old Yuki kneeled on the ground, blood dripping from her fingers. She glared fiercely at her opponent, a 14-year-old boy that was another famous street tennis player. This guy was different though, he enjoyed _hurting _players. The Black Butterfly heard about him and hunted him down. She challenged him to a set. He obliged and after two games went in her favor, the boy slammed the ball at Yuki's ear. The ball was queer; it had little metal chunks in it. Yuki had felt it curiously before serving.

"You bastard," Yuki panted, clutching her ear.

The boy smirked and said, "Oops, hey, my Twist Serve must have been a little off."

"That was no Twist Serve," Yuki said viciously, "This is." She served a Twist Serve with a normal ball and her max power. The ball slammed into the guy's forehead, knocking him out. She turned to leave when a ball whizzed past her head.

"Oi," the boy said murderously, "I wasn't finished yet."

Yuki smirked, "Oh? You can still play?"

The boy grunted, "Get back onto the court."

Yuki obliged, _Maybe this game won't be so boring after all. _

xXx

Yuki fell back onto the court, panting. The score was 6-4, she had barely won. She picked herself up from the court and ran back to the woods, slipping through a slit in the fence. She ran through the woods, fingering the wound on her ear. She ran into her backyard sobbing, "Okaa-san!"

Her mom came out from the kitchen. Yuki clutched her ear and cried a little, "It hurts, Okaa-san!"

Her mom took a glance at it, "Oh dear, Yuki-chan, what did you do?"

Yuki began, "I was in the forest, sniff, and I saw this rosebush, sniff, and I tripped on a tree root and scratched my ear on a thorn."

"Oh dear," her mother said, "Tezuka! Dear, can you stop your tennis for a moment and get the first-aid kit?"

Tezuka came in with the first-aid kit. "See, Yuki? This is why you can't play tennis; you'd get much worse injuries."

Yuki's father came in, "Ah, tennis is a man's sport!"

Yuki fumed inwardly, _Who says I can't play tennis, Oto-san, how do you think I got this wound-OW!_

Her mother had dabbed a little alcohol on Yuki's ear. Yuki took a sharp breath, it stung.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

Her mother put a bandage on it and Yuki was ready to go.

"Can I play some tennis with you guys?" Yuki asked, using her big puppy dog eyes.

Her father laughed, "No, no, Yuki-chan. Tennis is out of your league, right Tezuka?"

"Ah," Tezuka agreed.

Yuki looked disappointed, _Hmph, you think I can't play tennis huh, well you are proved wrong stupid Oto-san, and stupid Mitsu-nii, I can play tennis just fine._

"Okay," Yuki say dejectedly, "Can we get ice cream later, then?"

"Sure," her mother said.

"Thanks, Okaa-san!" Yuki said, giving her mother a big hug.

On her way out of the kitchen, Yuki stopped and glanced outside, where her father and cousin were playing tennis. _He looks more your child than I do,_ Yuki thought sadly. She turned and went up the stairs, silently vowing to become successful in tennis.

Yuki's eyes snapped open. She sat up and yawned. Yuki got up and stumbled her way into the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. She glanced at the clock, "Oh, seems I'm early today."

She skipped downstairs and decided to make some breakfast. Yuki fired up the pan and cracked two eggs onto it. She threw some bread in the toaster with some butter on top. She poured a quick glass of milk as she flipped the eggs out of the pan and grabbed her toast from the toaster.

Yuki said, "Ittedakimasu!" and gobbled everything down. She went upstairs to change into her tennis outfit. She put on a black cutoff tank and her black hoodie with the tulle butterfly wings. Yuki glanced at her watch.

"Oh shit! I'm late! I hope I don't get any Inui Juice that Kazami tells me about." Yuki exclaimed. She ran out the front door and ran to school as fast as she could, her skirt swaying in the breeze.

xXx

Sowwy for the short chapter! I just want to really have some quality Inui Juice reaction from Yuki-chan. Ja Lovelies! ^.^


	4. Butterfly's Magic

Teehee! Inui Juice! :D And a match!

The Inquirer- Thanks for your review! I appreciate your comments and you gave me an idea for a future sub-plot. Thanks! :3

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I'd have made Inui Juice

xXx

Yuki ran into the court right after dropping off her bag in the locker room. Eiji ran in behind her, panting.

"Oh! Hi Cho-chan!" Eiji said, flashing a "V' sign at her.

"Eiji! Cho-chan!" Oishi called out, obviously relieved

_Is Cho-chan like, my universal nickname now?" _

"You're late," Tezuka said stoically.

Inui popped up behind the pair, glasses glinting. "May I suggest my previously successful Vegetable Juice, Golden Deluxe Remix?"

Tezuka nodded.

Yuki observed the drink closely. At first, it seemed to be a pretty golden color, on a closer inspection, she realized it was opaque. Yuki shivered and glanced over at Eiji, who had gone white.

"Gentlemen first," Yuki said, pushing Eiji forward.

"Ehh?!" Eiji exclaimed.

Inui pushed the cup into his and Yuki's hands. By this time, the whole tennis club was watching the three.

Eiji gulped and drained the glass as quickly as he could. He started running towards the water fountain. Halfway there, he doubled over and gagged. Yuki observed, amused.

Yuki quietly pulled something out of her hoodie pocket. Kaidoh noticed this; it was a flask of what seemed to be silver glitter. He watched her sprinkle it in her drink, a poof of smoke floated up the surface of the drink. Yuki noticed Kaidoh watching her, she winked at him and put a finger to her lips.

Kaidoh went "Fshhh."

Yuki smiled, and quickly rearranged her features as Inui looked up from writing data about Eiji's reaction to Inui Juice.

"Cho-chan, you can drink the juice now," Fuji said, smiling sadistically.

Yuki tentatively took a sip of it. She broke into a smile, "It's really good!" she said, giggling.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched, _She sounded a lot like Yuki just then._

Momo and Kaidoh stared at her like she was an alien. Inui's pencil started scribbling fiercely. Oishi looked at her, concerned, "Cho-chan, are you sure you're okay? You don't feel light-headed or anything?"

"I'm fine Oishi-san," Yuki said abruptly.

Eiji stumbled back into the court at that moment, "Huh? W-what'd I miss?"

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed, running over to him, "Daijoubu?"

"Y-yeah, just a little dizzy,"

Yuki strode up to him and examined his face; he looked like he had a hangover. She pulled a container out of her pocket, and handed a pill to Eiji.

"Here, dissolve it in water and drink it," she said and walked over to the wall to practice.

Eiji stared after her and glanced at the pill. Oishi handed him a water bottle and Eiji dropped the pill in. It dissolved almost immediately. The water seemed to have a silvery sheen to it. He drank it all in one gulp. It tasted like peppermint and a hint of caramelized sugar.

"Whoa!" Eiji sprang up and did a couple flips. "I feel so much better, nya!" He did handsprings all the way over to where Yuki was slamming the ball against the wall. He glomped her and said, "Thank you Cho-chan, nya!"

"Get off me, Kikumaru-senpai," Yuki said stiffly.

"Gomen, Eiji said, releasing her.

Yuki had an idea flash through her brain, "Oi, do you want to play a match, Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Sure!" Eiji said, running to the court.

xXx

Yuki said, "Ne, can I have the serve, Eiji-senpai? I want to try something out."

"Sure, Cho-chan!"

Yuki stood in the middle of the court, bouncing the ball against the court harshly, as if feeling how bouncy it was. She finally threw it up in the air and served.

The ball looked deceptively simple. It flew straight at Eiji who hit a straight shot right back at her. She hit a straight shot back and they rallied straight shots back and forward. Eiji suddenly hit a cross shot to the right corner.

The ball then finally did something strange. It curved back to Yuki, who hit it back calmly.

Eiji's eyes widened as he let the ball pass, "15-Love!"

Kaidoh went, "Fshh."

Fuji's eyes snapped open, "Oi, Inui, did you see that?"

Inui's pencil was scribbling against the paper.

"NANI? Was that the Tezuka Zone?" A freshman exclaimed.

Yuki hit another ball that swerved towards her. The next ball curved behind her, Yuki twisted her back and hit the ball back to the opposite court.

"No," Ryoma muttered. "Hers is better."

Inui nodded, "When Tezuka uses the Tezuka Zone, he has to move his foot around to hit the ball back if it curves behind him. Cho-chan is using a different, more complex technique. She's not moving her feet _at all._"

"She has a flexible back so she back twist to reach those shots, even Tezuka can't do that."

Eiji lobbed the ball over the net and Yuki smiled cryptically. She calmly stared at the lob as it flew over her head and landed near the baseline.

"15-15!" The referee called.

"Why did she miss that lob?" Momo asked.

"Cho-chan is short, so maybe jumping is her weakness," Oishi pointed out.

Ryoma shook his head, "No, that was an abnormally low lob; I would've had no problem reaching that."

Fuji's eyes were still open, "Then she's baiting Eiji."

"Hm, it appears so, but it may be another of her tricks," Inui said, his pencil scribbling faster.

Eiji lobbed the ball again and Yuki smirked. She lauched into a back tuck and hit the ball from between her legs.

"EHH?!" the freshmen exclaimed.

"Acrobatic… Tennis…" Oishi said, shocked.

Yuki landed lightly in the exact same spot she had been standing before.

"I'm starting to suspect speed is her weakness, since she refuses to move," Inui said.

Fuji shook his head, "No, she faked a serve-and volley in our one-point match, but as soon as I lobbed it, she was at the baseline. She's fast."

"Hn," Ryoma said, "We should have Monkey King examine her."

Tezuka watched her Zone closely, _How is she getting such good spin on the ball?_ _It took me years to master that…_

"Game, Cho-san! 5 games to Love." The ref called.

Yuki smirked; _This guy isn't that hard to beat… Mitsu-nii could take him, easy. Oh wait; he's a doubles player, isn't he? _

She served and they began a rally. Yuki bent into a sprinter's stance and zipped up to where the ball was going to land and hit a drop shot.

"15-Love!"

"She's moving around finally," Inui muttered, writing down more data.

"She's fast!" Momo exclaimed.

"Fshh," Kaidoh said, but he still watched with interest.

"40-Love!" Yuki scored another with another drop shot. _All her finishing shots had been drop shots… She's going to finish it with a lob!"_

Eiji served and stepped back. Yuki smirked and hit the ball in what seemed to be a normal drop shot.

_Crap! Drop Shot?!_

Eiji ran up to the net but he was too late, the ball hit the ground…

…and continued rolling.

"Zero-Shiki…" Inui said.

"…Drop Shot…" Fuji finished.

The entire tennis club was silent.

"Amazing, even her Zero-Shiki Drop Shot is better than Tezuka's." Inui noted, "Tezuka drops his racket by 1.25 inches to hit a Zero-Shiki, Cho-chan's racket doesn't drop any more than it normally does."

Yuki strode off the court and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long drink.

"Neh,"

Yuki turned around to see Kaidoh.

"Oh, Kaidoh-senpai, what do you want?"

"What did you put in your Inui Juice?"

The regular's ears pricked. _She put something in her juice? _Oishi thought, _Is that why she had no reaction?_

Yuki smiled and pulled out the silver flask of glitter, "You mean this? I call it Magic. It's a drink stabilizer; my friend was watching a practice where a lot of Inui Juice was involved. I figured if I was going to join the tennis team, I better make myself immune to Inui Juice."

"May I see it?" Inui said.

Yuki tossed the flask to him, "You can examine it or whatever, I have a whole pitcher of it at home and the recipe."

Inui opened the flask and sniffed it, he tasted a bit. It was heavenly; it had a curious mixture of Chantilly cream and the taste of frozen chocolate.

"I put it in a mixture of mud; it purifies all liquid as well." Yuki said.

She glanced at her watch, it was time to go, Yuki glided off the court and into the locker rooms.

xXx

**Whew! **Writing tennis matches are _HARD! _Oh well, I will probably throw some fangirling mischief at our Black Butterfly sooner or later, I wanna know if you guys think a pairing will improve this story or not, PM me or review, just plzzz let me know!


	5. Butterfly's Envied

Sowwy this took so long! Schoolwork and extracurriculars got in the way. I'll make it longer, promise! Please don't kill me!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, 'nuff said.

xXx

"Neh, Inui, did you do any research on who Cho-chan really is?" Eiji asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I have a couple suspicions. The most likely choice is class 1-A's Kirishima Yuki, she takes year 2 Chemistry, so she'd have access to the lab and my Vegetable Juice samples."

Eiji and Inui walked further down the hallway.

Lurking in the shadows, three sophomore girls smiled malevolently.

Inui's voice faded out, "Although… She is Tezuka's cousin, the one that hates tennis."

xXx

2nd-year, Ayakashi Ayumi leaned against the door to Class 1-A. She peeked in; she stared at the seat by the window, or more importantly, the girl sitting _in_ the desk. Yuki yawned and scratched her ankle. Ayumi sniffed, _This is the girl? She's so… plain. _

Kazami walked over to Yuki, "Ne, Yuki-chan, who do you think is the most handsome person on the tennis team?"

Yuki thought for a moment, "Well, Kaidoh is scary, Momo is too loud, Eiji is too clingy, Oishi is a worrywart, Tezuka is Tezuka, Kawamura is kinda freaky, Fuji is a sadist, and Ryoma is too cocky."

Kazami pouted, "You have to pick one of them!"

"Why?"

"So I can officially claim that person as yours!" Kazami exclaimed.

Yuki shook her head, "Baka, that is stupid on so many levels, I don't need you to claim _anybody _for me."

"Well, I needed to, because you won't," Kazami argued.

"Mi-chan, I love you, but if I wanted to be with one of the tennis team regulars, I would make it happen myself." Yuki stated practically.

"Hmph, fine," Kazami pouted.

Ayumi noted Yuki's thoughtful look. _You haven't even thought about which one you like?! You could basically like anyone of them and they'd go with it. Ugh, she's obviously lying._

"Oi, Ayumi," Hoshikawa Nobara said, "Hurry up, class is about to start."

"Kay," Ayumi said, skipping to keep up with her friend.

xXx

"So, what did you find out?" Nobara asked Ayumi.

"She doesn't even know which one she likes! Assuming she _is_ the Butterfly girl, she seems too dumb to be the Butterfly." Ayumi said disdainfully.

"Hm, that's better for us actually, she won't notice us until it's too late."

Ayumi giggled malevolently, "Then the tennis regulars will be all ours!"

xXx

Yuki had noticed the girl eavesdropping on her class. She felt safe to assume they were after her.

_Geez, I've only been Black Butterfly for about a week and I already have people out to get me._

Yuki thought about what Kazami had asked her earlier. She didn't really like anybody on the tennis team; they were practically family to her. Yuki was also positive she hadn't dropped any clues to her identity; except for possibly she was a chemistry nerd. _How should I deal with them, ne?_


	6. Butterfly's First Step

**Herro! :3 **How is everybody? Here's the next update of the fangirl envy arc! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I owned Inui Juice… Blackmail would be so much more effective.

xXx

Yuki hit the tennis ball against the wall with a '_pok!' _

_Hm, so people are trying to unmask me._

_ 'pok!'_

_ Class 2-A's, Hoshikawa Nobara, is very talented in art. Ayakashi Ayumi, star of the track team, both avid fans of the tennis team, they probably think I'm too close to the team._

_ 'pok!'_

_ I need to get closer to them… Hm, I could join the art club. I'm somewhat decent at art_

'_pok!'_

_But I have tennis practice… Oh well, Art club it is!_

Yuki grabbed the ball from midair. She felt it spin in her hand before coming to a stop.

"Hn, but there are ranking matches coming up," Yuki murmured.

"Nani? Cho-chan, did you say something?" Oishi asked, concernedly.

"No, I'm fine," Yuki said, before jogging back to the locker rooms.

"Oi! There's still… five minutes left," Oishi said quietly.

Tezuka watched her go, unsurprised. _She always leaves early._

Yuki changed quickly and ran up to the art room. She peeked in through the door. Nobara was in there, painting something. Yuki observed the painting. It was a sunset, with scarlets and oranges streaked across the sky, the clouds casting purple shadows on the shadowy mountains. Yuki smirked and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to Tezuka, _Oi, Mitsu-nii, I need to stay a little extra after school, so walk home by yourself._

Tezuka replied, _Ok._

Yuki sat a little ways down the hallway and watched Nobara leave the art room. Yuki slipped in and observed the painting up close. She noticed tiny details, like Nobara's kanji written in the wisps of the clouds. Or down near the grassy meadow, there were flowers that alternated in a violet-white pattern. She smirked again and pulled out a blank canvas.

A few hours later, Yuki wiped her forehead, leaving a streak of purple on her brow. Yuki left the room quietly, and started to walk back home.

In the middle of the room sat Nobara's picture, repainted with a big black butterfly stamped on the surface.

xXx

The next day, Yuki went up to the art room as soon as tennis practice finished. She waited silently, watching from the shadows. Yuki watched Nobara and Ayumi walk into the art room, and waited.

Yuki finally smirked with satisfaction and walked down to Class 1-A, she had heard Nobara's scream, and that was enough.

_Hmph, now's there's the other one I have to worry about._

xXx

Nobara's scream ran through the hallways of Seigaku. Ayumi stared, horrified at the sight of Nobara's portrait, and the Black Butterfly's repainted version right next to it. Ayumi inspected it closer, every detail was exact.

"Nobara," Ayumi said suddenly.

Nobara looked up from her sniffling, "What?"

"Who are we messing with?"

xXx

Yuki stared at the track team's practice. She had skipped out on practice when she asked Tezuka if she could work on speed drills in the field. Yuki eyed the water bottles on the bench. She picked out Ayumi's water bottle and noted its position.

Yuki slipped through the gate as the track team moved further down. She opened Ayumi's water bottle and poured out all the water. She pulled a corked beaker out of her bag, full of Inui's Golden Deluxe Remix and poured it into Ayumi's water bottle. She ran to the water fountains and taped up a picture of a black butterfly right above it.

Yuki slipped back into the outer field. She started doing cartwheels, aerials, tucks, handsprings and anything else acrobatic she could think of. Yuki launched herself into the air did a toe touch, and flipped around while still in the split position. She landed perfectly.

"Ne, it worked out," Yuki said, smiling.

She heard gagging from the inner field. Yuki turned around to see Ayumi racing to the water fountains. She peeked around the corner to see Ayumi going pale once seeing the butterfly sign.

Yuki walked calmly back to the tennis courts.

"Step One, Complete," Yuki said, smirking.

xXx

It's not over yet! ^.^


	7. Butterfly's Protected

Hello people out there in the world of Fanfiction! I'm feeling like these chapters are too short, I will start trying to aim for 1000 words/chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

xXx

Yuki stretched in her right splits, thinking. _I already scared them… Maybe I should just talk to them and be normal? Eh, that's kinda boring, but logical._

Yuki got up and walked over to Momo, "Ne, want to play a one game?"

"Eh?" Momo looked surprised, "Okay, Cho-chan, can I serve?"

"Sure," Yuki said, walking onto the court.

Yuki bent into receiving position. Momoshiro hit a bullet serve. It streaked by Yuki, blowing her hair up.

"Too fast for you, Cho-chan?" Momo teased.

Yuki rolled her eyes. She got into serving position and waited for the ball. As soon as she heard the ball, she ran and hit it right back to the baseline. Momo stared at it go past, shocked.

"Ne, too fast for you, Momo-senpai?" Yuki asked, smirking.

"You should play Ryoma," Momo muttered.

He served again, Yuki hit a lob.

"Ooh, Lucky!" Momo said, jumping up, "Dunk Smash!"

Yuki ran to receive it and hit it with a forehand. She almost got blown back; _This…is a strong… SHOT! _

Yuki hit it back with all her might, and it hit Momo in the face. "Ite!"

Yuki stared at Momo, who was kneeling on the ground; she pulled a tube out of her hoodie and ran over to her senpai.

"Here, Momo-senpai," Yuki said, handing him the tube, "Rub this on your wound."

Momo untwisted the cap and rolled what appeared to be a balm on his forehead.

"Better?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Cho-chan!" Momo said, getting up.

Yuki hopped over the net, back to her side of the court. She bent down into receiving position, ready to return the ball.

"Wait!" A clear voice rang through the courts.

At the gate, stood Ayumi and Nobara.

xXx

"Tezuka-sama! You should suspend that butterfly girl from playing tennis!"

The freshmen and second-stringers around the court gasped.

"Why should I do that?" Tezuka asked.

"Erm, well, we have reason to believe that the 'Black Butterfly,'" Here she used finger quotes, "Is actually Yuki Kirishima and is out to get us."

Yuki was about to shout at them when she noticed Tezuka's face. His stoic mask became _even more stoic_, if that was even possible.

"Why are you bringing my cousin into this?" Tezuka inquired coldly.

"Oh, ano," _She's his cousin? Shit! _"We must have been mistaken, Sumimasen!"

The girls ran out of the court.

Tezuka turned to Yuki, who paled under the mask.

"Did you really vandalize those girls?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I repainted the picture of one and gave Inui Juice to the other," Yuki said, shrugging.

"I think they deserved it, nya!" Eiji said, bouncing up and down.

"Fshh," Kaidoh agreed.

Tezuka stared at her for a moment, "Everyone return to practice!" He barked, and turned away.

_Hmph, guess I don't need to talk to them, but they got Mitsu-nii involved, I should punish them anyways…_

Yuki got up and walked out of the court to the locker rooms. She changed back into her school uniform. Yuki grabbed her bag and walked back up to the art room. She peeked in and saw Ayumi and Nobara talking inside the room.

Yuki slid open the door, the two girls jumped.

"Ne," Yuki drawled, "I heard from Mitsu-nii that you guys accused me of being the Black Butterfly."

Ayumi answered in a trembling voice, "Y-yeah, so w-what?"

Yuki took about two steps and was face-to-face with the trembling Ayumi, "Don't _**ever**_ accuse me of playing tennis, I cast that sport aside when I was a child, and I am never returning to it."

With that, Yuki strode out of the room, leaving a frozen Ayumi and a shocked Nobara behind. Nobara reached out a hand to comfort Ayumi, but retracted it, seeing it was pointless.

Yuki smirked, and ran out by the gate to meet Tezuka.

xXx

"Oi, Mitsu-nii, do you think I could be good at tennis?" Yuki inquired when they were walking to their neighborhood.

Tezuka glanced at her inquiringly before answering with a cautious, "Maybe."

Yuki beamed, "Can I start then? You could teach me!"

"No," Tezuka said stoically. "I have to captain the Seigaku tennis team; I don't have time for things like that."

Yuki's sunny mood darkened. She pouted, "Whatever, maybe I'll join art."

Tezuka bristled, "Whatever you do, don't do art; some crazy people come out of art, Yudan Sezu Ni Ikou."

Yuki rolled her eyes and continued the rest of the way home.

xXx

Do you guys think that was a good ending to the fangirl arc? I hope so, I suck at endings... T^T


	8. Butterfly's Encounter

^_^Hello! About time I did ranking matches…

xXx

Yuki was lacing up her shoes on the bench when Momo came up to her. She looked up.

"Just so you know, ranking matches are tomorrow," Momo informed her.

"Kay," Yuki said.

Yuki finished lacing her shoes and jumped up. Her eyes gleamed, "I can't wait to play my real tennis."

xXx

The next day, Yuki was dressed in her hoodie and a black netted crop top. She wore a short tennis skirt and combat boots instead of tennis shoes. Eiji stared at her shoes curiously.

"Why are you wearing boots, nya?" Eiji asked.

Yuki looked down at her shoes, "I felt like it."

Eiji fell down, anime-style.

"That's not a very good reason," Eiji pointed out.

"They give me high jumps, let's just say that." Yuki said simply.

Yuki walked up to Inui, who was in charge of keeping scores. She asked, "Who am I playing?"

Inui answered her, "You are facing 6 different opponents over a period of two days. Four of them are second-stringers; the remaining two will be regulars. You are facing Fuji and Kaidoh."

"Ah, arigato, Inui-san," Yuki said, and ran over to the court to warm up.

xXx

Yuki slid down into her right splits when a boy with dark brown hair came up to her.

"I am your first opponent in the ranking matches! Do not think you can defeat me so easily!" Arai bragged.

Yuki stared at him, unimpressed. She rolled her eyes and put headphones in her ears.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Arai shouted.

Yuki took headphones out of her ear, "No, sorry, I tend to tune out when idiots start talking."

The other second-stringers around the court laughed. Arai turned red and went back to the other side of the court to warm up. Yuki sighed and put her headphones back in, _Finally, he's gone. _

The referee announced, "Arai-Cho-chan match shall begin shortly! Players please report to the courts!"

Yuki got up, did a toe touch, cracked her back and neck and was ready to go.

"Now," she said, eyes gleaming, "Let's see how much of a challenge this is, ne?"

xXx

"Cho-chan wins! Six games to love!"

Yuki yawned. She hadn't even gotten fired up. She played all the other second-stringers, who lost 6-0. She stretched forward lazily.

"Ne, Cho-chan, I won't go easy on you tomorrow," Fuji said lightly.

Yuki turned around, "Good."

Fuji smiled sadistically. "We'll have a good time, yes?"

Yuki returned with an equally sadistic smirk, "Of course we will."

xXx

Yuki walked to a nearby café by herself, listening to her headphones. She stepped inside and bought a chocolate cream puff. Yuki sat in a booth all by herself. She watched the entrance as a boy with fiery-pink hair came in and ordered 3 cakes.

_Three? What's he gonna do with three cakes?_ Yuki thought.

The pink-haired boy looked around for a spot to sit, seeing the café was full, he bounded over to Yuki asking, "Can I sit here?"

Yuki stared at him for a moment. He brought out the puppy-dog eyes. Yuki sighed, "Okay."

"Yay! Thanks!" the boy said, leaping into the seat and began devouring cake.

"Ne," Yuki asked, "What's your name?"

The boy swallowed a mouthful of cake before answering, "Marui Bunta, genius at your service! What's your name?"

"Kirishima Yuki-desu," Yuki eyed his mustard-yellow uniform, "Do you go to Rikkai?"

"Yep!" Marui said cheerfully.

"Do you know a Sanada Genichirou?"

"Sanada-fukubuchou! You _know _him?" Marui asked, pausing from his cake-swallowing.

"Gen-nii-san? Yeah, he and my cousin are rivals." Yuki said offhandedly.

Marui's eyes widened, "Your cousin is _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Yep," Yuki said grimly.

"Well then, do you play tennis?"

"Nope," Yuki said, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Marui's eyes grew even wider, "Whoa!"

Yuki stared at him.

"Oh! Gomen, you see, Tezuka is an amazing tennis player, almost as genius as myself, so the fact that his cousin isn't some other tennis freak is kinda-"

"Shocking, I know," Yuki finished.

Marui looked at his watch, "Oh! I have to go, Bye Yuki-chan!"

He ran out of the café, some of the waitresses watched him amusedly. Yuki raised her hand in a wave but by the time she waved it, he was already halfway down the block.

"Bye, Marui-kun."

xXx

Ooh! An encounter with Rikkai, [this is actually going somewhere, trust me] and ranking matches! Until next time! :3


	9. Butterfly's Challenge

Hey guys! Listen up, I wanna do a short on a Halloween about Yuki scaring the pants off the Seigaku regulars, wouldn't that be fun? I can't wait for it. Here's a chapter about Yuki's first actually challenging ranking match! [This chapter was written while the author was half-obsessing about Jenna Marbles Youtube videos and Black Veil Brides music... I know I'm weird.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

xXx

Yuki was warming up against the wall in the tennis courts. She was about to have a ranking match against Fuji. She recalled all she knew about his tennis style.

_Hmm, he is Seigaku's "tensai" known for his many counters. I have revealed to him that I am not a serve and volley player… I can play serve and volley though. He only knows 15% of my power. I should pull a short match though, in case Kaidoh is around and is noting my stamina. _

Yuki caught the ball as it bounced back to her. She gripped it and smiled. _Easy as pie._

xXx

Yuki reached down to tighten her boot straps. Her racket was in her other hand. She stepped onto the court with purpose.

"Smooth or Rough?" She called to Fuji.

"Rough," Fuji said. Yuki spun her racket. It landed rough.

Yuki tossed a ball to Fuji and walked back to receiving position.

Fuji tossed the ball up in the air and slammed his racket into the ball. It streaked past Yuki who turned to watch it run into the fence.

"Hn, so your serve improved," Yuki said, bending into her sprinter's form.

Fuji served again, this time it was a slow ball. Yuki ran for it and had a full three seconds to return it. She hit a simple cross shot and Fuji sliced it back in a no-touch ace. Yuki's eyes widened. _Oh, he's using patterns to throw off the tempo of the game_. Yuki smirked as she leaned down into a strange position.

Ryoma watched their game curiously from the sides, Eiji next to him. "Oi, ochibi, what is Cho-chan's stance?"

"Hn, I don't know," Ryoma said, but his eyes traced Yuki's form.

As Fuji served, Yuki launched herself into an elbow cartwheel, landing right in front of the ball; she hit a sharp cross-shot to the right and earned a point.

"30-15!"

Eiji's eyes widened. "Sugoi! Cho-chan! You pulled off an elbow cartwheel!" Eiji cheered.

Yuki straightened up and rolled her eyes, "It wasn't _that _impressive, Eiji-senpai."

"Yes it was!" Eiji said, "Ochibi thinks so too! He's just quiet."

Yuki turned her gaze to Ryoma who shrugged, "It was okay."

Yuki huffed, "Exactly, Eiji-senpai, you're more impressive, so shut up."

Eiji followed her order confusedly, he wasn't sure if he should be offended or thankful for the compliment.

Yuki bent down, ready to return the ball Fuji sent at her. It came, streaking towards her right side. Yuki ran for it and hit a lob. Fuji got into a smash position, but the lob came down early. Fuji cursed and ran forward, only to have the ball shoot through his legs to the baseline.

"30-all!" The referee called.

After that point, Yuki kind of zoned out of the game. She thought about a lot of things, mainly meeting Marui-kun. She thought about Gen-nii-san. _Man, I haven't seen him in a while, maybe I should go visit. _Yuki thought, _Maybe he can help me with some more tennis like before. _

"Game 2-0, Fuji!" The ref called, breaking through Yuki's reverie.

Yuki's head snapped up, "Since when was I losing?" she muttered. She returned the ball with renewed strength, moving up her level to 45% of her power.

The ball flew past Fuji, who had been accustomed to slower returns. He opened his eyes to watch the ball hit the fence.

Yuki bent down, a new fire in her eyes, "Let's start, shall we?"

xXx

Yuki hit a weak slam and missed the return.

"15-Love!" The ref called.

Yuki also missed the next two shots due to weak slams. Fuji hit a lob. Yuki smirked and jumped up and smashed the ball, curving her wrist awkwardly. Fuji lowered his racket, knowing the ball would go out. The ball itself was coming straight towards him, Fuji frowned. _That ball wasn't hit properly, how could she have aimed it? _

The ball came, and swished right past Fuji's neck and curved around his body. Fuji dipped his racket, trying to reach the ball, but it shot straight through his legs and rolled to the baseline.

Yuki landed light as a feather and said, "Twister."

"40-15!" The ref said after a moment.

Fuji snapped his eyes open to look at Yuki, the wind blowing through his hair. He stared at her; Yuki stared back, just as intimidating. He served. Yuki returned the ball with the frame of her racket.

"Ne, Ochibi, doesn't that look like the Rikkaidai fukubuchou's move? What was it, Strike like Lightning?"

"Hn," Ryoma said.

The ball flew and hit Fuji's foot. Yuki's eyes widened behind the mask. She ran up to the net, "Fuji-senpai? Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine, Cho-chan," Fuji said, rubbing his ankle.

Yuki glanced at him and returned to the baseline. She returned the ball with a sharp backhand. Fuji hit a drop shot. Yuki rocketed up to the net and hit a cross shot to the left corner.

"Cho-chan," Fuji said lightly.

"Hn?" Yuki replied.

"You can stop holding back," Fuji said, his eyes open.

Yuki grinned, "Finally, about time."

xXx

Yuki launched into a back tuck and hit a drop shot. Fuji just missed it, his racket dropping.

"Game! Cho-chan, 5 games to 2!" The ref called out.

Yuki wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead. She took a long drink from her water bottle. Yuki licked her lips, leaving a tint of red from her specially brewed sports drink. Yuki tightened her boot straps and got back onto the court.

Fuji was watching The Black Butterfly carefully.

_So far, I've seen her use a serve-and-volley style, Acrobatic Tennis, a basic level of Data Tennis, some Power tennis, is there anything she can't do?_

Fuji walked back onto the court. He heard a "Kyaa! Fuji-sama!" from the bleachers.

Both Fuji and Yuki turned to the bleachers, annoyed. Yuki's eyebrows shot up, it was Kazami and some other random fangirls.

"Ne," Yuki called out to them, "Could you be quiet please? We're in the middle of a match."

The girls shut up.

Yuki turned her attention to the game, _Come on, one more game, you can do it Yuki. _

She served and hit the ball to the other side of the court.

xXx

Yuki fell back onto the court, tired with effort. She had just barely won that last game. Fuji had pulled out his additional Counters and Yuki had used her Twister Slam and acrobatic tennis to its full level. She got up and walked out of the court. She went over to her bag in the locker rooms. She drank the rest of her drink and pulled out another bottle for the match with Kaidoh. She grabbed a box from her bag, something she had picked up this morning, knowing she would need it.

Yuki pulled out a trio of cream puffs. She scarfed them down, relishing in their creamy taste. She blinked once, twice, three times. She got up, a new determination in her eyes.

Back on the court, Yuki relaxed in the shade.

"Would the players for the Cho-chan-Kaidoh match please report to the court?"

Yuki sighed and got up.

_It's time to beat Kaidoh. _She thought with relish.

xXx

I'll start working on that Halloween short! 'v-v' [that was an attempt at a vampire with fangs... It's been a weird day.]


	10. Butterfly's Challenge (Part II)

Hey! Sowwy, I know this is reallyyyyyyy late. But school and mean teachers and dance got to me. I have the Halloween chapter nearly perfect though, so don't worry.

xXx

Yuki walked through the gates of Court C. Her match with Kaidoh was about to begin. Yuki listed all of Kaidoh's strengths in her head.

_He has an unbelievable amount of stamina. He's very talented at doubles with Inui or Momo. He has a soft spot for animals. He has a special move called the 'Snake' and an around-the-pole shot called 'Boomerang Snake'. Hmm, maybe I should pull a short match?_

Yuki nodded to herself and muttered something. Kaidoh looked at her strangely. She was acting weird. _Hn, as long as she plays a good game of tennis. _

"Oi, Smooth or Rough?" Kaidoh asked her.

"Hn, Smooth," Yuki said.

Kaidoh spun his racket and it landed on smooth. Yuki slipped a ball out of her hoodie pocket and rolled it around in her hand. She bounced it against the pavement, slowly, methodically.

Kaidoh went 'fshh' irritatedly as he waited for Yuki to serve. Yuki watched his muscles closely. As soon as they relaxed, she shot a lightning-fast serve to the right corner. Kaidoh watched the ball, his muscles bunching up again. He didn't run for it, knowing it would be pointless wasting stamina.

Yuki observed his reaction, _He has incredible stamina control_.

Yuki hit another serve; it was slow, with no spin. Kaidoh got into position to hit the ball, three seconds before it actually reached him. He looked impatient when he finally hit the ball. The ball flew past Yuki, who didn't even look behind her as the ball flew past the baseline and bounced out-of-bounds. Kaidoh stared at his arm, confused.

Yuki smirked and served again. This time her serve was fast and bounced twice quickly, like a drive volley.

Kaidoh was mad now; he went "Fshh."

Yuki smirked; this match was going to be easy.

xXx

"Game Kaidoh! 3 games to 5!" The referee announced.

Yuki panted, she now understood what people meant by saying Kaidoh had endless stamina. She grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink of lychee slush. The girl had infused the drink with proteins and nutrients for energy regeneration. Yuki licked her lips, savoring the taste of the drink. She got up and walked slowly out to the court.

Yuki stood there, and she felt newfound adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Kaidoh served and Yuki bolted after the ball. They began a rally, Yuki seemed to have doubled her stamina. _Come on, one more game! _

Yuki shot her Twister smash and earned a point.

"15-Love!"

Kaidoh served again, and Yuki did front handsprings into her receiving position. She hit the ball back, using a pose similar to the Tsubame Gaeshi. Kaidoh still managed to return it, giving it a very high lob. Yuki leapt up, meaning to hit a smash, but saw Kaidoh back up. She then twisted in midair, coming into a double salto and hitting a drop shot.

Kaidoh cursed under his breath and ran up to the net and missed the ball by a hair. Yuki almost missed her landing, she was so relieved.

"30-Love!"

Kaidoh served, straight to the corner. Yuki hit a straight shot. Kaidoh hit a Boomerang Snake out of the blue. Yuki watched the ball curve around the pole and was stunned. _I knew that was coming, but it's more impressive than I thought it was._

"15-30!"

Yuki did a quick back walkover into receiving position. She sighed, her back was tensing up. _No more serious stunts, I guess._

She waited for Kaidoh's serve, when it came; she ran over and hit a cross shot from the middle of the court. Kaidoh tried to hit a straight shot, but the ball was pulled back to Yuki.

Fuji, who was passing by on break, stopped to watch. His eyes opened to examine her form. _Her form is perfected and looks exactly like Tezuka's. She must have taken a long time to achieve this._

"Ne, Cho-chan," Fuji called out, "How long did it take you to perfect the Tezuka Zone?"

Yuki kept her eyes on the ball, not breaking concentration. "A. Whole. Year," She said between shots.

Fuji looked surprised. _It took Tezuka five years to perfect that form. _

Yuki scored a point, "40-15!"

Yuki was mad, this game was taking way longer than it was supposed to. She anticipated Kaidoh's serve. It was slightly slower than the previous serves and Yuki smiled. She hit back what seemed like a normal cross shot. When it bounced, it zipped to the left and bounced back to the right. It kept zig-zagging over the court until resting to a stop square on the baseline.

"Game! Cho-chan wins! 6 games to 3!"

Yuki collapsed onto the bench. _Finally, it's over._

Yuki grabbed her stuff and reported the score to Inui, who nodded and wrote the score down. He handed her a slip of paper and a pencil.

"Write the size you want for your jacket," Inui said.

Yuki wrote down small and handed it back to him. She ran back to the locker rooms to take a shower and relax.

xXx

Yuki walked back to the café after practice. She needed some sugar to regain some energy.

"Ne! Yuki-chan!" Marui waved her over.

"Hey, Marui-kun," Yuki said, setting down her cream puffs. This time, she also had little tarts with cream and fruit on top.

"You look tired! You should eat some cake!" Marui smiled goofily. Yuki grinned and devoured three of her cream puffs. Marui watched, wide-eyed.

"Sugoi! I knew I wasn't the only one that could eat this fast." Marui said.

Yuki smiled shyly, while picking up a tart.

"Ne, you should visit me at Rikkaidai sometime!" Marui said, his face lighting up.

"Maybe," Yuki said, she thought about it, _I do need Gen-nii-san to help me develop a technique I've been working on. _

"I'll come Friday," Yuki said, smiling.

"Yay! I'll see you, Yuki-chan! Make sure to bring some cake!" Marui said, giving her a hug and running out of the restaurant.

Yuki stared after him, _Hm, I haven't seen the Rikkaidai regulars in a while, I wonder how that will go down?_

xXx

Next time: Yuki's traveling to Rikkaidai!


	11. Butterfly's Visit

Hey guys! I want to thank you guys for reading this fic so far! I think after this chapter I have reached ten thousand words! Yay! (^.^) (^.^) (^.^) (^.^)

xXx

Yuki was on the bus to the Kanagawa Prefecture, where Rikkaidai resided. In her hand was a box full of cupcakes with her rackets slung on her back.

"Stop for Rikkaidai Fuzoku," the driver called.

Yuki got up and stepped off the bus. She followed the sound of tennis balls and rackets swinging. She peeked in through the gate and waved to Marui.

"Marui-kun!" She waved him over.

"Yuki-chan!" Marui bounced over, being the hyperactive person he was.

Yuki heard the whispers fill the court.

"Is she Marui's girlfriend?"

"I hope not, she's cute."

"She doesn't look like his type."

Yuki handed him the box of cupcakes. Marui's face lit up, "Arigato, Yuki-chan!" He said, gobbling down the first cake.

"Never mind, she's totally his type."

She then spotted a taller person coming towards them, "Ji-ji-san!" **[Note: This is a play on Yanagi's first name, Renji. Yuki adds the extra –ji in the middle, implying he is an old man.] **She cried, running over to give Yanagi a hug.

If the tennis club's members were overwhelmed before, this was an entirely new level. Yuki smugly spotted tons of dropped jaws.

"Tarundoru! What's going on?" Yuki spotted a tall person in a black cap coming towards her.

"Gen-nii-san!" Yuki gave Sanada a hug too. Some tennis members and fangirls fainted around then.

Sanada looked surprised, "Yuki-chan?" He asked confusedly.

Yuki nodded, posing.

Yukimura came over, smiling, "Saa, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki glomped the boy, "Mura-nii!"

"Haha, hello, Yuki-chan, are you here to join our practice?" Yukimura asked.

"Yep," Yuki said, holding up her tennis bag.

Marui interrupted, "Wait a moment! I thought you didn't play tennis?!"

Yuki smiled, "I lied."

"Saa, let's continue with practice then," Yukimura said.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada added helpfully.

"Hmm, Mura-nii, you might want to revive your players first." Yuki said, looking around.

The court was now filled with fainted boys and fangirls.

"Hmm, that might be a problem, Niou?" Yukimura called over a tall, lithe boy with silver hair and a rat-tail.

"Yes, 'Mura-buchou?" Niou asked.

"Wake up the club members, then call all the regulars to Court A," Yukimura ordered.

"Ok," Niou said, walking towards the hose.

"What's he doing?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Getting the cold water," Yukimura said, smiling.

Yuki shivered, _Mura-nii is the same as back then. _

xXx

_Three years ago… _

Yuki, nine years old and still the Black Butterfly, was running.

Running away from a dangerous opponent that she had beaten, Yuki panted, she had run at least three miles already. The boy chasing her was a muscled high-school 1st year. She continued running, streaming through the park.

She noticed three boys up ahead. _Oh! It's the scary nii-chans that Mitsu-nii plays tennis with. Maybe they can help me! _

Yuki changed her course, running straight for the three boys. She reached them and hid behind the tallest, scariest one.

"Sanada-nii-san! Help!" Yuki yelped, yanking her mask off.

_Wait, now he knows who I am, oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. _

"Yuki-chan?" Sanada asked confusedly.

The boy that had been chasing her spotted her hiding behind Sanada and raced towards them. Sanada looked up, quickly understanding the danger.

"Seiichi! Renji!" Sanda shouted, whipping out a tennis ball and serving it at the boy.

The two other boys quickly got out tennis balls and served towards the boy. The impact of three high-power serves knocked out the boy.

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, thanks Sanada-nii-san." She tried to edge away from the group.

"Yuki-chan, don't you think about going anywhere!" Sanada said, turning to her.

Yuki cowered slightly. "Yes?"

"Does Tezuka know?" Sanada asked quietly.

Yuki's face grew solemn, "No, please don't tell him."

Sanada stared at her for a moment, then looked to Yukimura and Yanagi. "Okay, but only on one condition." He paused, "We have to train you."

Yuki's face grew into a smile, "Hai!"

xXx

_ I owe so much to them. _Yuki followed the regulars to Court A.

"Regulars!" This is Kirishima Yuki, she is going to practice tennis with us today." Sanada announced.

"Yorushiku, I'm Kirishima Yuki-desu, and don't you even _think_ of going easy on me." Yuki said, fire burning in her eyes.

Akaya inspected her, "She doesn't look like much, with all due respct, fukubuchou."

Yuki glared at him, "If it helps stroke your ego, I was the Black Butterfly."

Niou snickered, "Nice going, Seaweed-head."

"Hey!"

"Welcome, Kirishima-san," Jackal said warmly. Yuki smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jackal-san," Yuki said.

"How did you-"

Yanagi interrupted, "Yuki-chan knows everything, more than me."

Yuki giggled, posing, "I taught Ji-ji-san everything he knows!"

Akaya looked certifiably freaked out by both those statements.

"Hmm, I guess it'll just be that much harder to prank her," Niou said quietly.

"Haru, be nice," Yagyuu warned.

"No promises, puri~" Niou stuck out his tongue at him.

Yuki stared at him for a while, calculating which tricks would work on him. She said, "I want to play this guy!"

"Yuki-chan, are you sure?" Marui asked.

"Yep, he's interesting, and an interesting person makes an interesting game; Isn't that right, Niou Masaharu, Trickster of the Rikkaidai team?" Yuki asked innocently.

Marui's eyes bugged out, "Whoa! Sugoi, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki smirked, "Good luck transforming into someone I can't beat."

Niou stayed silent for a moment, "Puri~ this is going to be interesting."

xXx

Next time: Yuki plays a match against Niou!


	12. HALLOWEEN SHORT!

Herro guys! Sorry I've been on a serious hiatus for like two weeks. I wanted to have an extra-yummy Halloween chapter for you guys. Enjoy and R&R please!

A/N: This whole mansion is sorta ridiculous… I know it's not really believable so just go along with it please!

xXx

Yuki looked over the haunted house she had prepared for the regulars. The mansion had been there for a while and all Yuki had to do was… spruce it up a bit. It was horrid, and that was perfect. The exterior looked like an abandoned mansion that had been taken over by gothic rock artists. There was graffiti on the balconies and in the wrought-iron flower boxes grew deep violet roses. She stepped inside precariously, avoiding the small ditches in the floor. The interior of the mansion looked creepy enough to make a grown man scream. Yuki had placed flowers in the most unlikely places, inside a skull's eye sockets, around the handle of a bloodstained dagger, draping form the ceiling of a room full of mummies.

Yuki sighed, "It's perfect."

She skipped out of the room, smiling at the thought of the Seigaku regulars screaming their pants off.

xXx

The next morning, Yuki looked at her Halloween costume on her dresser with contempt. Seigaku allowed its students to wear their costumes to school and Yuki was going to be what she considered to be the most boring costume ever.

She was an angel.

This was one of the "Tezuka-and-Okaa-san approved" costumes her mother had offered her. It was either this, or a nurse. Yuki had chosen the better option. She sighed and went downstairs. Tennis practice had been canceled for the morning and Yuki had actually gotten a decent amount of sleep.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san," Yuki said, sitting down at the table.

"Ohayo, Yuki-chan," her mother said, placing a bowl of waffles covered with dark red raspberry sauce on the table. Yuki tasted some of the sauce, closing her eyes. It tasted heavenly. _This is why I miss Okaa-san's breakfast._

Yuki stared at the sauce for a moment, thinking. She grabbed a jar of it out of the pantry and brought it upstairs to her room. The girl placed the glass jar on her desk, saving it for later. With a glance at the clock, Yuki could tell it was time to leave. Pulling on the costume, she walked out the front door and started on the path to Seishun Gakuen.

xXx

"Kya! Yuki-chan! You look kawaii!" Kazami squealed.

Yuki smiled at her, "You look good too, Mi-chan."

Kazami was wearing a slashed cheerleader costume, with black makeup and drawn stitches on her face. Her hair was in two teased pigtails and she was holding blood-splattered pom-poms. Kazami was a zombie cheerleader.

Mikihara-sensei came in and Yuki sat down in her desk.

"As you all know, today is Halloween," Mikihara-sensei paused for the bout of cheering that occurred, "You all will have time to eat and exchange some candy, but please wait until later."

The class cheered some more before Mikihara-sensei started the lesson.

xXx

The end of the day came quickly. Yuki reached into her bag, pulling out a bag of chocolate and handed it to Kazami. Kazami gave her three cookies in return. The two girls flew through the whole classroom, trying to get the biggest variety of candy possible. When Yuki was satisfied, she walked with Kazami down to the tennis courts.

"Look, Yuki-chan! I got some of Sakuno-chan's chocolates! She's an amazing cook!"

Yuki stole one out of Kazami's hand and popped it in her mouth, "Mmm, she is."

"Hey!" Yuki ran off towards the tennis courts, Kazami chasing after her.

They watched the regulars practice for a while. Finally, Yuki heard something that caught her interest.

"Ne, Oishi, where's Cho-chan, nya?" Eiji asked his doubles partner.

"I don't know, I hope she's okay," Oishi said.

Yuki walked down into the courts at this moment and went up to her cousin.

"Here, a strange girl gave this to me and told me to give it to you guys." Yuki said, handing Tezuka a letter.

Tezuka took the letter and unfolded it, he read the first couple paragraphs. Fuji then looked over his shoulder and read some. His lips quirked up into a smile.

"Saa, Cho-chan is challenging us?" he questioned.

"Ehh?" Eiji hopped over and peeked at the letter.

Ryoma stood there staring at his senpai, "Well? What did she challenge us too?"

"A scaring competition, tonight," Inui said, taking the letter out of Tezuka's hands.

"Psh, like a girl can effectively scare us," Momo said, Kaidoh nodding in agreement.

Yuki, who had edged away quietly, threw a smoke bomb at the regulars. She ran away quickly, out of the tennis courts and to the front gate.

The smoke was dark purple and smelled like vanilla. Scraps of butterfly-shaped paper fluttered to the floor. The regulars, who had very mixed reactions, were recovering. Tezuka had just sat there quietly. Fuji had quickly looked around them with his eyes open, checking for enemies or rabid fangirls. Eiji had clung to Oishi and dragged Ryoma, whose eyes were very wide, along with him. Kawamura had his ears covered. Inui was observing the smoke. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were clinging to each other while screaming. They quickly let go, however and brushed themselves off.

"Never mind," Momo said, the rest of the regulars agreeing.

Yuki, who had waited long enough to catch that all of camera, grinned.

xXx

Later, very much later at night, Yuki was applying lipstick looking at the mirror. She had changed out of the horrid costume and put on one she had made herself. It was a Harley Quinn costume from the Batman movies. There was a paneled black and red skirt with a bow bandeau top. Her midriff was exposed as well as most of her back. _Honestly, you couldn't have expected me to wear that angel… thing to scare the regulars. _Yuki thought while continuing to pull red and black striped thigh-highs up her legs. She tied her hair into two teased ponytails. Add in a pair of black satin gloves and a beaded masquerade mask on her face, she was perfect.

Yuki sneaked out of the house by climbing out of her window. She had permission to go out, but she felt more like a secret agent this way. Yuki made her way to the haunted house she created and went to the control room. The control room was accessible through a passageway beginning inside the doghouse. The doghouse was tiny and Yuki made the measurements exact so they would fit only her. She climbed up onto a big chair and waited for the regulars to appear.

xXx

Yuki, who had fallen asleep in the big chair, woke to the sound of, "EHH?! We're going into that scary thing?"

She snapped her eyes open to reveal Eiji and Oishi coming towards the house. Eiji was dressed like a cat, _How fitting_. Yuki couldn't figure out what Oishi was, he was wearing a strange hat and a striped shirt. _What are those guys again? Oh, um, a sailor! _

Yuki spotted Momoshiro down the path, pulling Ryoma along. _Aww, Ryoma-kun didn't wear any costume… How sad. At least Momo-sempai is wearing a costume of… a karate master… Psh, I'll bet he doesn't know an ounce of karate. _

She turned on the speakers and heard what Momo was saying to Ryoma..

"We figured you and Mamushi wouldn't wear any costumes, so we brought some along!" Momo said spiritedly. Ryoma sighed.

"As long as I don't look like an idiot, like you," Ryoma muttered.

"Oi! What did you call me?" Momo said.

Kaidoh came up behind him, "He called you a baka, baka."

"Mamushi?! Where did you come from?!" Momo shouted.

"I've been behind you this whole time, idiot peach," Kaidoh said.

_Geez, they're so loud. Who's left? Oh, right, Mitsu-nii, Fuji-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, and Inui-sempai._

Yuki spotted Tezuka and Fuji on the horizon, with Kawamura and Inui following. Yuki giggled, Inui looked like a mad scientist in a lab coat. Fuji was in an old-fashioned detective's outfit, kinda like Sherlock Holmes. Kawamura was dressed simply like the sushi chef he was. Tezuka was also not wearing a costume. Yuki stuck out her tongue at him through the screen. _Boring Mitsu-nii._

The regulars were gathered outside the front door. Eiji held up a bag and showed Momo. Momoshiro's eyes lit up and he dragged Ryoma out to the side. Eiji and Momo forced Ryoma into a costume. When they came out, Ryoma didn't look so happy. He was in a ninja costume, with cat ears. He sighed, "Troublesome sempai."

Yuki laughed upon seeing this. She almost fell out of her chair. _Aww, Ryoma-kun~kawaii. _

Kaidoh and Tezuka inched away from the maniacs with the costume bag. Eiji handed Tezuka a monocle. Yuki giggled some more once Tezuka put it on. Kaidoh was given sunglasses and a motorcycle jacket. _It's nighttime? What good are sunglasses going to do at night? _

Yuki decided to greet the regulars. She turned on the intercom.

"Welcome regulars," She said, "Please make your way inside."

Yuki watched the regulars make their way inside and grinned. She looked carefully at the control panel before her and pressed an onyx black button. The doors slammed shut. Yuki watched through a night-vision camera the regulars turn and stare at the door. She flipped a white switch that turned on the flames of the chandelier. Eiji took a step and shouted. His foot sunk into a pothole in the floor. Oishi quickly ran to pull him out. Yuki spoke into the intercom again, "Please make your way to the next room."

The regulars shuffled through to the next room where many of them stared in shock. It was a graveyard, the one with the flowers on the ceiling. In each of the graves was one of their tennis rackets, with torn strings and mangled frames. Momo ran to his racket, with Kaidoh right behind him. He tried to lift it out of the coffin, but a hand reached out and latched onto his wrist. He screamed.

"Momoshiro-sempai, you have lost a life. You screamed," Yuki said through the microphone. "Please try not to reach zero lives, it will become… unpleasant."

The regulars shivered at her sadistic tone. "How do we win?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"You have to find me," Yuki said, "It will be quite hard, because I will be trying to scare you."

Almost at once, Ryoma started walking off. "Ne, ochibi, where are you going?" Eiji asked.

"To find Butterfly-san," he said, "I'm going to win this, sempai."

Yuki watched carefully, pulling out a chocolate bar. She opened it and started nibbling on it. The rest of the regulars parted ways and started throughout the mansion.

"Oh yeah, by the way sempai and Ryoma-kun, you guys can scare each other too."

xXx

Yuki focused a camera on Ryoma; he was coming up the stairs. Yuki pushed a pulsing blue button and the stairs started vibrating. Ryoma grabbed onto the railing. Yuki flipped a bright green switch and the railing disappeared. Ryoma almost fell over the edge. Yuki pouted, _This guy is hard to scare._

She undid the vibration on the railing and decided to give Ryoma something. She pushed some buttons on a keypad and a katana popped out of the wall and landed on the top stair. Ryoma picked it up and slid it in his belt. Yuki switched focus to Fuji, who was trying to make his way outside.

Fuji was in a bedroom, and was trying to get out onto the balcony. Yuki grinned and flipped a red switch to unlock the balcony door. Fuji opened it and made his way onto the balcony.

This particular balcony had stairs leading down to a wrought-iron gazebo in the backyard. Yuki flipped another switch and the lights flickered on. Fuji, eyes open and alert, walked carefully towards the gazebo. Once he stepped onto it, Yuki pushed a button and the gazebo started spinning. It was slow at first, but it gradually began picking up speed. Fuji dropped to the floor and tried to keep his bearings. Yuki pressed two other buttons and the gazebo slowed to a stop while a poster lowered onto the outside of the gazebo. It was a psychedelic abstract poster, with red splatters and black lines. Fuji looked up and from the dizziness it looked like a man was dripping with blood. He inhaled sharply, but didn't scream.

_Boring_ Yuki pressed a button on her panel and a flashlight dropped onto the gazebo floor. Fuji picked it up carefully, as if suspecting a trap. He put it into his coat pocket and went back into the mansion.

xXx

Yuki changed her view to Eiji. He was in the game room. Yuki smirked and flipped yet another switch which turned on all the games in the room. The _Mario Kart _games flickered on and off. The lights above the pool table blinked. The TV switched onto a horror movie. Eiji screamed. games flickered on and off. The lights above the pool table blinked. The TV switched onto a horror movie. Eiji screamed. Yuki giggled, _too easy._ "Eiji-sempai, you have lost a life."

"Aww! Cho-chan!" Eiji whined.

Yuki smirked. She glanced at another screen. Kaidoh and Inui were approaching another bedroom. She typed in something on her keyboard and a holographic image popped up in the middle of the room. It was Inui's notebook. Yuki typed in something else and a monster appeared behind the notebook. Inui walked into the room. The monster sprang at the notebook and chewed it to pieces. Inui screamed and ran towards the image. Yuki changed the lighting a little in the room. When Kaidoh walked in, he saw Inui hugging his real notebook and sobbing. The lighting made Inui's face look almost pale. Kaidoh screamed and ran out of the room.

"Kaidoh-sempai, Inui-sempai, you guys have each lost a life." Yuki said into the microphone.

xXx

Oishi was creeping carefully through the mansion. He reached the living room. There were about 10 couches. Yuki pressed a button and a joystick popped up on her control panel. She maneuvered a couple couches to form a maze around Oishi. He screamed.

"Heehee, Oishi-sempai, you lose a life." Yuki said.

"Cho-chan, none of this is dangerous, right?" Oishi said.

"Oh, dear Oishi-sempai, of course this is all completely safe."

xXx

Momoshiro was making his way through a long hallway when he stumbled upon the kitchen. Yuki giggled at his face when he saw the food. He immediately reached for a burger off of the pile. _Oh no you don't, _Yuki thought while pushing a button with a bone silhouette on it. A skeleton hand popped out of the pile of burgers. Momo screamed.

"Momo, you have lost your second life, and I would advise you fixing your girly scream." Yuki said.

Momo muttered something to himself. Yuki giggled. This whole thing was more fun than she thought it would be.

Yuki frowned suddenly; she searched for her cousin on the monitors. _Ahh, there's Mitsu-nii. _

Tezuka was sitting calmly in the room they started in, drinking a thermos full of coffee. _Wow… Mitsu-nii is so boring. On the bright side, he won't try to look for me. _

Yuki typed in some things on her keyboard and directed Ryoma and Momoshiro towards each other. Then, she sat back to watch the action.

She watched Ryoma slide against the wall, hearing Momo's elephant-like steps. He pulled his katana out of his belt and held it in front of him. Momo was still blundering along, oblivious. At the last moment, Ryoma popped out in front of Momoshiro with the katana point in his face. Momo screamed and Yuki giggled.

"Momoshiro-sempai, you died." She said into the house.

xXx

The night went on and eventually only Ryoma and Fuji were left. Yuki had scared Fuji twice, but Ryoma only once. She directed them towards each other. Fuji had gained a metal pipe, while Ryoma had earned a laser pointer. Yuki was watching Fuji, seeing that only one more scream would get him out. She had put him through a lot, ghosts and spinning gazebos and light shows. Yuki suddenly heard someone behind her. She whipped around and saw Ryoma, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. Yuki groaned inwardly. She had lost track of Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said cheekily.

Yuki sighed, "Alright, you win."

xXx

Ryoma led the defeated Yuki outside to where the other regulars were waiting.

"Nice, ochibi!" Eiji said cheerfully.

"As your reward, you get to order me to do one thing," Yuki said.

"Anything?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Calm down Oishi-sempai," Yuki said.

"Hn, okay," Ryoma said and started walking home.

"Where are you going, ochibi?"

"Home, there's school tomorrow," Ryoma said, continuing his path home.

"Eh?! Oh yeah!" Eiji said.

Yuki sighed and ran ahead of everybody on the way home. She didn't want Mitsu-nii catching her secret tonight.

xXx

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^_^


	13. Butterfly's Freaky

xXx

As soon as Yuki stepped onto the court, she dropped the cuteness act. Sure, she played it up a little for Mura-nii and Gen-nii-san, but Niou was an entirely different game. She spun her racket around her wrist a couple times.

"Oi," Niou called from the other side of the court.

Yuki stared at him, waiting.

"So, Yuki-hime," Niou said, drawing out her new nickname.

"Don't just think up new nicknames for me," Yuki said coldly.

"Well, excuse me, Yuki-hime," Niou said.

Yuki scoffed and turned away. She got into receiving position.

"So, you want me to serve, Yuki-hime?" Niou asked.

"Why not? I'll win the game anyways," Yuki said, smirking.

"Che, she's worse than Echizen," Akaya muttered."

"Akaya-kun, Yuki-chan is bipolar, sadistic and sarcastic, you haven't seen the worst of it yet," Yukimura said, smiling.

Sanada nodded his agreement.

Akaya backed away from the fence cautiously. Niou got into position to serve.

The ball flew towards Yuki. _Che, it's too slow. Don't underestimate me! _

She hit it back with full force, the ball left a mark on the court.

"Oi! Yuki-chan, you're cleaning that up!" Sanada barked from the sidelines.

"Che, stupid Gen-nii-san," Yuki said, bending into her sprinting form.

Niou served again, this time, the ball had more power. Yuki grinned as she hit the ball back with the frame of her racket. Niou's eyes widened, but he still managed to return the ball. The ball flew up into the air. Yuki jumped up and hit the Twister smash. The ball curved around Niou's body and rolled to the baseline.

Marui called, "Sugoi! Yuki-chan! That was almost as genius as me!"

Yuki turned to stare at him, and gave him a cute grin. "Thanks, ne!"

Akaya muttered to himself, "Bipolar, much?"

The match continued. Yuki won the first game with a couple of strategic drive volleys.

Yuki bounced the ball against the court. She threw it up into the air and hit it viciously. Niou had vanished and become Fuji. Yuki smirked. She performed a serve and volley, shooting up to the net. Fuji-Niou smirked and hit a lob. He looked back at the other court, where Yuki had vanished from the net.

Yuki reappeared at the baseline and slammed the frame of her racket into the ball. The ball rolled along the frame and hurled towards the other court. Fuji-Niou got into position to return the ball when it hurtled up into the sky. Yuki relaxed and watched the ball calmly. Niou transformed back into himself and sneered at her. Yuki gave him a cute grin.

The ball flew back down and hit Niou smack on the head.

Yuki flashed a victory sign at the regulars, giggling.

Akaya stared, horrified at Niou's unconscious body. Yagyuu, who was the referee, called the game, "Niou forfeits the match! Kirishima-san wins 1 game to love!"

Yuki skipped off the court to where the regulars had gathered. Yagyuu spoke up, "That was a nice shot, Kirishima-san, almost as nice as my laser beam."

Yuki let the grin slip off her face, "To be precise, my shot has a higher impact upon landing. It goes really high up into the atmosphere and picks up power from gravity on the way down."

Akaya was still prodding Niou. Yuki smirked at something and went off to the hose. She came back with the nozzle. She sprayed Niou in the face.

"Ack! What the hell!" Niou shouted.

"You weren't waking up," Yuki said simply.

"Damn, that's cold," Niou said, grabbing his towel.

Yuki giggled again, putting the hose back.

Yukimura spoke up next, "That was a nice shot, Yuki-chan."

"Thanks, Mura-nii!" Yuki said, "I used the basics from Gen-nii-san's Strike like Lightning shot."

Sanada nodded his approval, "It could use some work, Tarundoru, Yuki-chan."

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Yes sir, Gen-nii-san, sir!"

Niou snickered.

Marui bounced up to Yuki, "Practice is over! You wanna go get some cake?" He smiled goofily.

Yuki giggled, "Sure!"

As she turned to leave, Sanada called out to her, "Oi, does Tezuka know yet?"

Yuki's gaze became serious, "No, and your idiot team better not tell him."

Yukimura smiled, "Of course not, Yuki-chan."

"Good." With that, Yuki ran to catch up with Marui, who had dragged Akaya along for the ride.

"Hmm, Genichirou, Renji, Yuki-chan sure has changed." Yukimura said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Renji said in surprise.

"Hm, you're the Data Master, Renji. Yuki-chan stopped playing tennis after the accident. So why did she start again?"

Sanada decided to add in his opinion, "She got tired of her family underestimating her."

"Hm, that's probably about right." Yukimura said.

"Iie, data," Renji said.

"Don't you turn into Inui now, Renji."

"Of course."

xXx

The trio of Marui, Akaya, and Yuki burst into the café. Marui and Yuki ran up to the glass counter and began placing orders. Akaya stared at them. _I have a weird senpai, and fellow first year._

Yuki got a big slice of strawberry shortcake and chocolate beignets. Marui got an entire vanilla cake. Akaya nervously set down his plate of two cinnamon rolls. Yuki stared at him, "That's all you're gonna eat?"

"Yeah, so?" Akaya said.

"Cinnamon rolls are yummy, but only two isn't enough!" Yuki declared.

Marui nodded, his mouth full of vanilla fluffiness.

Yuki shrugged, "Your loss," and began to gobble down her cake.

Awhile later, Yuki sagged into the booth. She was full of pastry deliciousness. Marui across from her was the same. Akaya stared at them both, still a little weirded out, but he was beginning to grow more comfortable with Yuki.

Yuki glanced at her phone and exclaimed, "Oh shoot!"

"What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"Sorry, Marui-kun, Akaya-kun, I have to go!" She ran out of the café, her hair fluttering behind her. Left behind were two very confused regulars, who shrugged and left on their way home.

Yuki sped through Kanagawa to the subway station. She quickly boarded the train and bounced on her toes, counting the stops. Once she reached the stop for Tokyo, she raced out and hurried on the way to Seigaku. She burst into the club room, where the other regulars had gathered.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" she shouted.

xXx

Teehee! Cliffhangers, you gotta hate em and love em.

I'll hopefully be back soon! Stupid nanowrimo.

Ja Lovelies! ^_^


	14. Butterfly's Reveal

Herro!

Disclaimer: I assure you, I do not own PoT. That would be too much money for me.

xXx

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Yuki burst into the club room, mask on, staring at the regulars gathered inside. The walls had been spray painted with red slashes and unreadable graffiti. Inui had already collected samples of the paint and was looking at it through a microscope. Fuji was staring into space, well actually Yuki couldn't tell, that guy's eyes were always closed. Tezuka sat calmly on a couch, drinking tea with Kaidoh. Eiji was clinging onto Momo, who was trying to swat him off. Oishi was chasing the two, trying to separate them. Kawamura was just shaking his head sadly at the walls. Yuki walked over to Ryoma.

"What happened, O'Chibi?" she asked, using Eiji's nickname.

"Cho-chan, we don't know," Ryoma said, bored.

The chairs had been overthrown. Yuki peeked out the window, it seemed that the nets had been messed with as well. She grabbed some string and scissors and walked outside.

"Where are you going, Cho-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Well, we can't have tennis practice with fucked up nets." Yuki stated, matter-of-fact. Ryoma got up with a can of Ponta and followed her.

Walking out to the tennis courts, Yuki sighed. _Maybe I should tell one of them my identity sooner or later. _

The lights by the court barely illuminated the net and Yuki couldn't see. The mask made it even worse. She sighed _So troublesome. _The Black Butterfly pulled the mask off, not even bothering to glance at Ryoma.

"Hn, Kirishima-san, ne?" Ryoma asked cheekily.

"Yo," Yuki said.

"Well, that's a surprise, and is a serious mark on buchou's density," Ryoma said stoically.

Yuki giggled, "Mitsu-nii is as dense as a rock."

"No, a boulder," Ryoma said.

_Speak for yourself, Ryoma. Haven't you seen your fanclub? And Coach's granddaughter?_

Yuki bent down and continued to unravel the net with her slender fingers and relooping [**A/N: Is that even a word?**] it. Ryoma started on the other side. They gradually worked their way down the nets, finishing the last one. Yuki fell back onto the court.

"Who knew unraveling knots would be so hard?" Ryoma asked beside her.

"I think I just developed new calluses," Yuki said.

Ryoma smirked at that, "Mada mada dane."

xXx

Back inside the clubroom, Inui was examining the walls carefully. Fuji was still staring off into space, Eiji eyed him fearfully.

"Psst, Momo, what kind of sadistic thoughts do you think Fujiko-chan is having right now?" Eiji whispered.

Momo glanced over at Fuji and shivered, "I don't know, but whoever they're aimed at should get on the next train to Osaka."

"Not even Osaka, America." Eiji said.

Oishi paced the floors. "Should we tell school authority? I mean, they can do something about it, right?"

"Oishi, that would not produce effective enough results," Fuji spoke up.

Kaidoh 'fsssh'-ed angrily. The tennis courts were a sacred place to him and to all the members of the tennis club. Whoever did it was going to pay

xXx

The door to the clubroom opened and Yuki quickly tied the mask around her head.

Inui came up to them, looking grim, "We have discovered the vandals."

Yuki sat up immediately, "Who?"

"It was those evil girls, Cho-chan! The ones that almost killed you, nya!" Eiji said frantically.

"Calm down, Eiji-sempai. Inui-sempai, the fangirls?" Yuki asked confusedly.

"Yes, but they enlisted the help of some, formidable people," Inui informed them.

"Who?" Oishi asked.

"The basketball team," Inui said, glasses glinting.

The regulars grew silent for a moment.

"Here, Taka-san," Fuji said suddenly, handing Kawamura a racket.

"BURNING! WE! ARE! GOING! TO! TAKE! THEM! DOWN! SEIGAKU, FIGHT-O!" Kawamura roared, waving his racket around like a madman.

The regulars all laughed, while Yuki got the racket away from Kawamura.

"How are we going to get data on them?" Oishi asked worriedly, "It'll be safe, right?"

"Don't worry Oishi-sempai," Yuki said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Well, I do know that the Ichinen Trio's Kachiroh has a friend on the basketball team." Yuki said.

"So?" Ryoma asked.

"And I also happen to know that he has a crush on someone very close to us." Yuki said.

"Who, nya?" Eiji asked.

Yuki smiled, drawing out the name, "Sa-ku-no-chan!"

xXx

Ooh! The fangirls are back! And Sakuno, Tomoka, and the Ichinen Trio are making their debut! Of course a whole bunch of revenge and matchmaking are up in the next chapter!

Ja Lovelies! ^_^


	15. Butterfly's Friend

You guys really don't know how happy reviews make me. I like, jump up in down in my seat and type faster. SANKYUU!

xXx

"Why do I have to go talk to Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked.

"Just because!" Eiji and Momo cried in response, wearing identical mischievous grins.

Yuki sighed, facepalming herself. _Idiots._

"I'll go talk to Sakuno-chan," she said, "If it'll make you guys shut up."

Eiji and Momo looked disappointed. Ryoma stared at Yuki with a silent message in his golden eyes _Thank You._

Yuki gave him a look, one that meant, _Your paying for it later._

Yuki turned around and scanned the crowds. She located Sakuno and Tomoka watching the courts. More accurately, Tomoka was searching for her precious "Ryoma-sama!" and Sakuno was a helpless bystander.

"Oi, Ryoma, play a match with someone," Yuki ordered.

"Hn," Ryoma replied, "Oi! Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji came up to them, smiling as always. Ryoma gestured to the courts. They walked off. Yuki waited for the match to get underway and then slipped out of the courts to where the girls were standing.

"Kyaa! Fuji-sama! Ryoma-sama! Oi, Sakuno, you should cheer for Ryoma-sama!"

"Hai, Tomo-chan," Sakuno said shyly.

Yuki walked up to them, "They're impressive, huh?"

Sakuno's braids whipped around when she turned to look at Yuki. One of them hit her in the face.

"Ite," Yuki said.

"Oh, Gomenasai!" Sakuno cried, examining Yuki's face.

"It's okay," Yuki said.

"Kya! Fuji-sama and Ryoma-sama are so cool!" Tomoka squealed.

Yuki sweatdropped, _So this is the life of excessive fangirls._

"Butterfly-san, you're a regular, right?" Sakuno asked.

"Yep," Yuki said, not taking her eyes off the match.

"Ano, are you friends with Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly.

Yuki turned to look at her, _She's so into him... Ryoma is a baka._

"Uh, sorta, I don't think he's really the socializing type," Yuki said awkwardly.

"Oh," Sakuno said, turning back to the match. Ryoma had just scored a point with an excellent Drive B.

"Hn, well then. See you around, Sakuno-chan!" Yuki said, walking back into the courts.

xXx

The next day, after morning practice, Yuki took a shower in the locker rooms. She pulled on her uniform, the seafoam green blouse and skirt with a pink bow. She slipped her feet into black thigh-highs edged with pink ribbon and black mary-janes. Yuki brushed out her long, _wet, _black hair, sighing. _So troublesome. _She picked up her bag and walked to class.

Yuki slid open the door to her classroom, "Ohayo," she said.

"Ohayo! Yuki-chan!" Kazumi said.

"Ohayo, Mi-chan," Yuki said, smiling.

Tanaka-sensei came in, so they couldn't talk anymore. Yuki proceeded to fall asleep at her desk, identical to Ryoma in front of her. By the time she woke up, Kazumi was shaking her and saying it was time for lunch.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan! Can we sit with you today?" Yuki said, with Kazumi at her side.

"Sure, Yuki-chan, Kazumi-chan," Sakuno said.

Sakuno pulled out her bento, and another container full of cakes.

"Sugoi, Sakuno!" Tomoka cried, reaching for one. She bit into it, her eyes turned to stars, "It's so good."

"I believe I, the amazing Horio, with two years of tennis experience-" Horio was shut up by Tomoka flinging a cake at his face, landing quite accurately in his mouth.

Yuki asked, "Can I have one, Sakuno?" Sakuno nodded. Yuki picked one up and bit into it. _Mmm, it is really good. Sakuno is a good cook. _

"Oi! Ryoma!" Yuki shouted across the room.

Ryoma popped up behind her, "Hn?"

"Sakuno," Tomoka whispered, getting in on what Yuki was intending, "Give Ryoma-sama one of your cakes."

"Ehh?!" Sakuno cried, turning red.

Ryoma looked over at what they were eating, "Hn, so Ryuzaki made cake," he said cheekily. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth. Sakuno stared up at him, worry swimming in her gaze.

"It's good, Ryuzaki," Ryoma said, looking away.

"Honto?" Sakuno asked.

"Hn," Ryoma said, looking back at her and smirking, "Your hair's still too long."

Sakuno cried, "Eh? That has nothing to do with anything!"

Ryoma chose this time to make an orderly exit.

"Hehe, he likes you Saku-chan," Kazumi said, using her talent of shortening names to under two syllables.

"Eto, Ryoma-kun couldn't possibly-" Sakuno said.

"Yep! Ryoma-sama definitely likes Sakuno!" Tomoka said energetically.

"Be pleased, Sakuno, he's better than Kachiroh's friend. The basketball one," Kazumi said.

Yuki's ears perked up, "Who?"

"Oh, Yuki-chan, you haven't heard? This guy on the basketball team has a crush on Saku-chan!" Kazumi said.

Sakuno blushed, "T-tomo-chan, M-mi-chan!"

"What's his name?" Yuki asked nonchalantly.

"Uh..." Kazumi turned to Tomoka, who answered, "Wasn't his name Narumi?"

"Ah! Yes, Shokaza Narumi-san," Kazumi said.

"Hn," Yuki said thoughtfully. _Shokaza Narumi, huh._

xXx

After school, Yuki found Sakuno, who was going to the tennis courts. "Ahoy, Sakuno-chan!"

"Hello, Yuki-chan!" Sakuno said cheerily.

"Are you doing anything after school?" Kazumi asked.

"Eto, I was going to go pick up something at the bakery for dinner, do you want to come?" Sakuno asked.

"Sure! I can skip tennis practice for a day!" Yuki said cheerily. Her face paled instantly, _oh shit._

"It's okay, Yuki-chan. Oba-chan already told me it was you," Sakuno reassured Yuki.

Yuki sighed, "Thank goodness, I have some things to tell you at the bakery."

Sakuno looked confused, but went to go tell Ryuzaki-sensei that she was leaving. "You can tell me on the way, Yuki-chan."

"Hai," Yuki said, following.

xXx

"Eh?!" Sakuno cried, "The team was sabotaged?" Yuki nodded grimly.

"By the basketball team?" Sakuno asked.

Yuki nodded again.

"Oh, that's why you were interested in Narumi-kun," Sakuno said.

"Hn," Yuki said in response, _Smart girl_.

"We kinda need you to go out with him and get info on the basketball team for us," Yuki said, almost apologetically.

Sakuno's face looked determined, "Of course, I'll get right on it."

Yuki grinned, "Perfect, give me the date for the date and I'll get the team right on it!"

Sakuno smiled, "Hai, Yuki-chan."

"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow," Yuki said, walking off.

Sakuno waved, smiling.

Yuki ran out to the street tennis courts. She went into the locker room too change. When she came out, she was wearing a silver sports tank and a black tennis skirt. She had on her favorite combat boots. Her gaze scanned the courts.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun," she nodded to him.

"Hn, your late, Kirishima," Ryoma said, sipping a Ponta.

"Whatever, when you lose, I get a free Ponta," Yuki said.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

On the courts, Yuki was ready to serve until a voice interrupted her. "Ah! It's Ryoma-kun! Look, Gakuto!"

She turned around, "Hn, Hyotei, huh?"

Ryoma got out of receiving stance, "Che."

"Ore-sama challenges Echizen to a match!" Atobe declared.

"..." Ryoma stared at him.

"Monkeys," Yuki said suddenly.

Atobe turned his gaze onto her, "What?"

"You're like a Monkey King," Yuki said bluntly.

Ryoma had to hide his laughter under his white Fila cap.

"And anyways, he's a bit busy playing me," Yuki said.

"Who are you, peasant?" Atobe asked arrogantly.

"I'm the Black Butterfly of Seigaku, who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I am the great Ore-sama, Atobe Keigo!" he declared.

"Hn," Yuki turned back around, "You ready, Ryoma?"

"Hm, interesting girl, Ore-sama allows you to challenge him to a match!" Atobe said.

Yuki turned on him, "Should I care?"

Atobe was momentarily stunned into silence. Oshitari stepped up, "Black Butterfly, huh?"

"Yes, Oshitari Yuushi," she stated, "I never forget a beaten opponent, but the last time I remember, it was in Osaka."

Oshitari stared at her, "Ah, yes."

"And you were with your twin. You guys played me two-on-one, yet you still lost," Yuki said, almost gloating.

Oshitari's turn to be silent came.

Yuki shrugged and served to the left corner. Ryoma was unprepared, and missed.

"15-love, don't you agree, Ryoma?" Yuki said, smirking.

"Che, don't get ahead of yourself, Cho-chan," he said.

"Of course," Yuki said.

The two freshman were about to continue playing when Yuki got out of her stance.

"I don't like playing like this, Ryoma," she said, staring at Hyotei.

"Hn, me either, rain check?" Ryoma asked.

"You know it, and a Ponta while your at it," Yuki said.

Ryoma frowned, but threw a Ponta at her anyways. Yuki caught it, cracked it open and drank it.

"See you at school," she said, walking off.

"Oi, Monkey King," Ryoma shouted to Atobe, "You better watch out for her."

"Yuushi," Atobe said. Oshitari looked at him.

"Who was that?"

xXx

So yeah... I didn't really intend for Hyotei to come in for this chapter, but... they did.

Next time, Sakuno goes on a date with the regulars stalking! Oshitari explains to Atobe who the Black Butterfly is!


	16. Butterfly's A Stylist

Wow, my third update in a weekend... New record right there.

xXx

Yuki walked up the steps to the Ryuzaki residence. She was about to knock on the door when it was suddenly flung open and someone pulled Yuki inside.

"Mataku, Sakuno-chan, you're really freaking out, aren't you?" Yuki said, fixing her skirt.

"Yes! I don't want to wear anything that will tell Ryoma-kun that I like Narumi-kun! We're just friends!" she wailed.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," Yuki said, pulling some clothes out of her bag. There was a light blue blouse with puffed sleeves and a white denim vest to go over it. Yuki had picked out jeans that were bleached at the ends and handed Sakuno a pair of blue flats.

"Keep them," Yuki said.

"Eh? I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't worry about it, Sakuno-chan. Can you really see me wearing these clothes?" Yuki asked.

"Eto... No," Sakuno replied.

"Besides, these are the clothes that Mitsu-nii thinks I look more like a "girl" in," Yuki added, rolling her eyes.

Sakuno giggled, the thought of the famous Tezuka-buchou looking out for Yuki in all the wrong ways made her laugh.

Even Yuki cracked a smile as she said, "Go change, I'm gonna do your hair and makeup too."

"Ano, I don't need-"

"Please, Sakuno, Ryoma's going to be stalking you guys too," Yuki said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sakuno blushed, and ran to change.

xXx

Sakuno sat on a stool in front of her mirror. Yuki stood behind her, staring critically in front of her hair.

"Can I take out your braids?" Yuki asked.

"Eto... Sure," Sakuno said.

Yuki pulled the hair ties off and gently began unraveling Sakuno's braids. _She really does have pretty hair, too bad it's in these braids all the time. I'd kill for this hair._

"Okay, Sakuno-chan, I don't think your hair needs curling, so... Let's do some makeup first." Yuki said, she was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Okay," Sakuno said, closing her eyes.

Yuki pulled out a light blue shimmer eyeshadow and began applying it to Sakuno's lids. Next, she made the rounds with mascara and blush. She simply added a clear gloss to Sakuno's already pink lips.

"There, that's accomplishment," Yuki said, wiping her brow.

Sakuno peered at herself through the mirror, "Sugoi, Yuki-chan! You are really good at makeup!"

Yuki was adamant, "No, it's just years of practice."

Sakuno seemed to understand, "Okay, I think I'm ready to go now."

Yuki smiled mischievously, "No, you're not, I gotta take a picture of some of my best work!"

Sakuno blushed, "No, it's okay."

Yuki pulled out a traditional camera, "Please, Sakuno, Fuji-sempai requested this of me."

"Eh?! Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it was more... How do I put it... For Ryoma's benefit?" Yuki said.

Sakuno blushed and changed the subject, "How do you know how to work that old camera?"

"Practice, how do you think Inui got those shots of Tezuka?"

Sakuno giggled. Yuki used the opportunity to snap a photo.

"Now smile, Sakuno-chan!" Yuki said brightly.

Sakuno smiled cutely while Yuki took a picture. "Perfect, that one's going to Ryoma."

"Eh?! Y-yuki-chan!" Sakuno stammered.

Yuki laughed brightly, "Come on, we're going to be late."

xXx

"... So you're telling Ore-sama that the peasant girl from yesterday was an infamous street tennis player?" Atobe asked in disbelief.

Oshitari sighed, "Yes, she beat me and my brother in a two on one match."

"So she lives in Osaka?" Atobe asked.

"No, she attends Seishun Gakuen now, baka. She obviously lives in Tokyo." Oshitari said.

"Hmph, I shall research this girl," Atobe said arrogantly.

Oshitari stared at him, "You may not like what you find..."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Atobe said, already ordering his butlers to discover information about this girl.

"Nothing," Oshitari said.

He took a trip down memory lane.

xXx

_He and his brother were panting on the ground. The girl was standing across from them. _

_"You guys play tennis like girls." she stated. That was something coming from a little girl in a skirt._

_"Ne, let's play again sometime," Oshitari Kenya said, "We'll beat you, for sure."_

_"Can't," she replied simply. "I'm the Black Butterfly of Street Tennis, in Tokyo. I'm going back tomorrow."_

_"Hmph, then the next time we see you, we'll win!"_

_The girl laughed, "Good luck with that." With that, she walked away._

xXx

"Ehh, so Kenya, I found her," Oshitari muttered to himself. "What should we do now?"

xXx

Yuki tied the mask around her face as she walked Sakuno to the amusement park.

"Yuki-chan? Why do you wear that mask?" Sakuno asked.

"Because I have a reputation to keep," Yuki said.

"But wouldn't everything be easier if Tezuka-buchou knew?"

"Yes, but he would somehow make me stop playing tennis. I love tennis, I will never give it up, ever," Yuki said.

"Yuki-chan, I don't think Tezuka-buchou would do something like that, he loves tennis too," Sakuno said.

Yuki looked at her amusedly, "Maybe you're right, but currently, you have a date to get to."

The girls walked to the entrance of the amusement park. "Wait here for Narumi-san. I have to go find the regulars. Here, wear this."

Yuki handed Sakuno an earpiece. She put it in and Yuki smiled and jogged off.

"Oi! Senpai! Where are you guys?!" she called as she ran.

"Right here, nya!" Eiji glomped her out of nowhere.

"Oof, get off me, Eiji-senpai," Yuki said.

"Aww, you look kawaii, Cho-chan!" Eiji said.

Yuki looked down at her outfit, it was just black jean shorts with eye-popping pink suspenders. On top she was wearing a skeleton backed top of the same neon pink with a black camisole underneath. "Thanks."

Inui, Fuji, and Oishi showed up next. "Taka-san had to help out with the restaurant." Fuji said.

Yuki nodded, and cocked her head, she could hear shouting in the background. "I think Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai are here."

Right on cue, the two second-years showed up, bickering as always.

Yuki hit both of them in the head, "Shut up, you're both stupid, we get it."

A voice came in from Yuki's headpiece, "Yuki-chan? Narumi-kun's here, we're going to the rides."

"Okay," Yuki said.

"Wait! Ochibi isn't here yet!" Eiji said.

"Cheers," Ryoma made his appearance.

"Nya! Now we can go!" Eiji said, bouncing along.

"Oi, Ryoma," Yuki said.

Ryoma raised an eyeborw, "What?"

"I made Sakuno look extra cute for you!" Yuki said cheerily.

"Hn," he said, looking away.

"And just so you know, she's only going on this date for us, she doesn't like this guy," Yuki said casually.

Ryoma looked up at her. Yuki giggled and skipped away.

_Man, if they don't get together, I swear..._

xXx

Hewwo! Sorry I'm cutting this off now, but I'll get to the actual stalking in the next chapter. Also, I have school so idk when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon!

Don't forget to review!

Ja Lovelies


End file.
